You're all I have I'm all you have
by Haseo55
Summary: With his dream stolen and alone Naruto has become secluded and all the opposite of how he used to be, when a familiar face of his childhood returns konoha will learn what they had now that they have lost it. ocNarutxocAkua. Time skips later chapters. Based on diferent stories writen by Jarl2425(based on the dark sage chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki rested in his home, not giving a dam about what happened in the village or what could happened to it. The only thing or person that matter to him was at his side, her pale and naked body which laid over him, her soft breaths letting know she was exhausted. They had spent hours upon hours of getting reacquainted with one another in intimate ways.

Naruto caressed her back while burying his face in her black hair that had two silver strands which she kept up in two pigtails, the girl left out soft moan as he did this.

Naruto had changed a lot after the war, he was no longer the happy idiot everyone wanted him to be, he now didn't give a damn, why should he if they never gave him the chance.

One reason was due to his transformation after the event that took place 1 year 3 months ago. Neji Hyuga became the Nanadaime of Hokage. He was deemed too immature for the position and that there was always next time. He couldn't believe after everything he did for Konoha that he was denied the position for Hokage. He kept his promise to Sakura returning Sasuke Uchiha who was now head of a new police force, defeated Akatsuki returning the ninja villages back to their hate for one another as most no longer contain a jinchuriki, and killed Madara and Obito with abilities he gained thru hard work. He was the strongest person in the entire village on a higher league than everyone yet his dreams were taken away from him so easily.

But that was not the most powerful reason, the thing that made his blood boil was that they left him alone again, the work he spend trying to be accepted and seen as Naruto went down the drain. He thought about the ones that was now married couples.

Sasuke and Sakura, after he brought the traitor back Sakura forgot he existed and after much convincing on Sakura's part they finally became a couple.

Shikamaru and Temari, that was a no brainer since the way they acted since the chunin exams.

Kiba and Hinata after Hinata gave up on Naruto then gave Kiba a chance. This one deeply scared Naruto, he was willing to try but she never gave him the chance.

Ino and Choji though no one knew how that happened

Neji and Tenten

Shino and civilian

Lee and civilian

Kakashi and Kurenai since Asuma were no longer with them. She had opened her heart up once more.

Anko and Iruka

He had no one once again until she appeared.

**Flashback**

He had returned from a mission, lazy bastards gave him missions non-stop so they could be all romantic with their lovers.

Naruto appeared in the office of the towers in front of Neji, the Hokage. He only reported back and said the mission was finished and walked out.

"Hold on Naruto you need to give me a briefing on your mission. You should already know that." He glared at the back of Naruto's head.

"The mission was a success. That's all you need to know Hokage-sama." He spat the last part with hatred. He walked out ignoring Neji's calls towards him. He slammed the door behind and walked pass a pregnant Hinata and Kiba. Currently the two were flirting with one another until Naruto walked by it disgusted him, sure he could be happy for them but the fact that them and everybody else showed off their relationship to him almost like they were making fun of him.

The smiles that Hinata and Kiba had turned upside down upon seeing him. Ever since Neji became Hokage, Naruto developed a dark aura around him that continued to darken. Kiba sensed Hinata's concern. The smiles that Hinata and Kiba had turned upside down upon seeing him. Ever since Neji became Hokage, Naruto developed a dark aura around him that continued to darken. Kiba sensed Hinata's concern.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; I'm sure there was an issue with his mission. He probably has a boring mission or something." He laughed a little but Hinata didn't.

"No Kiba-kun you're wrong. Naruto's been like his for a year now. Actually he's getting worse. He doesn't smile anymore and the warm feeling he carried is gone. He's becoming worse than what Sasuke was. I don't like this at all Kiba-kun." She frowned at what Naruto's become lately. Kiba didn't like the sad look on Hinata's face.

"I guess I'll have to talk to him as soon. Maybe a guy's out party next week will get him back to his normal self. Right now I have a mission with my genin team and a C-ranked one at that. I'll see you later Hinata." He planted a kiss on her lips before setting off.

Meanwhile Neji stared at the door where Naruto left. He was in deep thought about what happened to Naruto. The change started right after he became Hokage which he knew was Naruto's dream. When he was chosen for the position, he denied it at first stating Naruto would be a better person to chose. Tsunade, the elders not including the deceased Danzo, and the council members had stated that he wasn't mature enough for the position and that he had other things to worry about such as fighting Konoha's strongest enemy Madara and the shaky alliance that was sure to fall apart as soon as Madara was dead. When stated about Konoha's current state, he took the position. He thought about running the village for a while then stepping down as soon as Naruto was ready. The elders, Tsunade, and council members smiled at his plan agreeing to it fully. That is until Naruto started avoiding people. They took this as a sign of him not being immature enough to handle what happened. The left him alone to cool down thinking 6 months would be enough.

Sadly that wasn't the case. The way he carried himself made him become more and more unfit for Hokage. Neji cursed the blonde for acting that way. He really wanted his friend to be Hokage plus Naruto was the strongest ninja they had.

Neji could only watch as Naruto become separated from the konoha 12. Being Hokage meant much paperwork add to the fact that Iwa and Kumo were still against Konoha seeing as they were the only one to have a jinchuriki. He was brought from his musing when Hinata came in. He smiled seeing his cousin happy though part of him wondered what would of happened if Hinata and Naruto fell in love. Hinata would have been there to fight off the darkness he sensed from him.

"Hello Hinata-san what may I do for you?" Hinata looked down a bit not knowing how to really put it.

"Its Naruto I need to speak about. I miss his smile and his goofy personality. He's not the same Naruto that I once admired Neji-kun." Her eyes watered a bit as she continued speaking. "He's even colder than Sasuke was. I can't stand to see him this way. I want the old Naruto back Neji-kun." Tears poured out her eyes making Neji feel down.

"Don't worry about him Hinata, I'll show him the light just as he did to me in the past." He went to his cousin and gave her a comforting hug. "Just leave everything to me ok?" She nods her head and left Neji to think of how he would be able to accomplish what he said. First he needed to give Naruto some time before approaching him.

Naruto returned to his run down apartment still cursing his so called friends when suddenly he stopped, there in the front of door mas a hooded figure, quickly without making a sound he grabbed said figure and pinned it to the wall.

"Who are you, what do you want?" said Naruto in an angry tone, only to be shocked by what the figure did next which was to embrace him.

"I found you I finally found you." said the figure which by the tone of the voice was unidentified as female.

"Who are you?" asked the blond, the figure removed the hood covering her head revealing a beautiful and young girl with pale skin, black hair with two silver strips tied in pigtails, but what caught his attention were the red slit eyes similar to Kurama's. Naruto felt a scene of familiarity with the girl, but then again it could be a trick by the Hokage and his supporters.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" this time he asked more angry which shocked the girl.

"Can't you remember me?" the girl extended her arms. "You have known me ever since we were little, we made a promise to see each other again, we promised to be married to on another. I have waited and gotten stronger just so I could see you again, and this is how you treat me." the last statement sounding both hurt and angry.

"Listen here, I don't know you so scram!" finished the blond and turned away, but as he started to walk away he felt pain in the back of his neck, the girl saw this and managed to see what it appeared to be a seal.

"So that's the reason" She said while covering her mouth in surprise "Don't worry my dear Naruto, I'll make you remember, thou I was saving this for our wedding night it cannot be helped" with that the girl jumped and revealed her fans with she proceeded to bite Naruto in the neck, the only thing the blond did was cry out in pain and fainted.

**Memory**

A young Naruto managed to get away from a mob of angry villagers, made of both civilians and shinobi. Seriously what was their problem, everyday it was the same and today was no exception. He managed to get away by hiding in one of the abandoned buildings while no one was watching. He declared to be safe when a startling noise got his attention, it was faint and his curiosity got the better of him.

Following the noise he saw a small girl probably his age, her head between her knees and the sound of crying.

"A-are you ok?" asked the small blond.

"I'm all alone, I don't have anyone..." said the girls, the tears streaming on her face.

"I'm also alone." Naruto spoke sitting next to the girl. The action made her stop and look at the blond.

"Really?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Want to be friends?" he asked extending his arm, the girl nodded and took his hand. "People like us got to stick together." he finished with his goofy smile making the girl blush.

"Akua" said the girl. "I'm Akua."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're the only one who understands me…the only one who stayed by my side..." the girl thought.

For some time the two children became really close and were always together. During his time with Akua Naruto didn't feel the need to prove himself to the village, and he an Akua started to live at the abandoned building and stealing to survive. The only thing they needed was each other.

Akua also revealed to Naruto that she was a vampire, and thou she was afraid to be rejected Naruto only found out to be amazing. But their happiness didn't last long as it happened one day. Naruto and Akua were sitting in their home eating food that they managed to get from of the people who was always mean to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto?" Akua asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" replayed the blond with his grin.

"When we are older, I wish to be your wife" she said finishing covering her face in embarrassment.

"Really!" asked the blond also sporting a blush, to which Akua only nodded. "Then I'll be the best husband in the world" the statement made Akua smile, but it didn't last long as a group of Anbu entered and took Akua away while taking the blond with the Hokage.

To say Hiruzen was not pleased, that little girl had shaken Naruto's beliefs, the Hokage decided to seal the memories of said girl from Naruto's mind and he did it thanks to Inoichi, as for the girl she was thrown out of the village so that she could never return.

**Memory end**

Naruto suddenly awoke covered in sweat, looking around he found him self in his apartment, he also noticed that he just had his pants, suddenly he felt a small amount of pain coming from his neck.

"Sorry, but I had to do it so you could remember." said a female voice. Naruto turned around and saw the girl that he spotted at his apartment, the cloak was gone and she was wearing a black attire along with knee high combat boots.

"Akua?" asked Naruto, to which the girl only nodded and jumped Hugging the blond.

"Yes its me. I came back Naruto, you don't know how much I missed you" she finished with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I wish I could say the same, I'm so sorry." Naruto said returning the hug also with tears.

"It's not your fault I saw everything." Akua spoke while removing her tears.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused blond.

"When you turned away I saw a seal on your neck, and well I thought it was the cause of you not remembering since you felt pain when you seemed to remember and the seal glowed, I just took a chance and well I..." she paused.

"And what?"

"I did various think and I'm afraid you may dislike me for it or even hate me..." she turned around hiding her face.

"I could never hate you Akua. When we were children you were the closest person I had, you were not only my friend but my family." he said while he took her arm.

"I injected you with my blood, that allowed the seal to fade and for you to regain your memories but that in the vampire culture has two effects. If I keep doing it you would become a vampire like me." she said.

"Well, if it was you I wouldn't mind" he said with a small smile. "But what is the other side effect?"

"I marked you as my mate." she finished as fast as she could with her hands covering her blushing cheeks.

"Come again?" asked the confused and shocked blond.

"I. MARKED. YOU. AS. MY MATE."

"Well, at least it was done by someone i liked" this calmed Akua and made her smile.

"Naruto. Do you remember our promise?" she asked while poking her fingers.

"That we would marry each other when we grow up right?" he asked and Akua only nodded.

"I do Akua, but I don't know." the statement shocked Akua "I don't think I know what love is. I thought I knew but those girls didn't wait for me or didn't give me the chance, strangely enough I was glad that they dumped me." he then turned towards Akua and took her hand "I guess I know why. Though my mind forgot my heart always remembered you, but still I think you deserve me more."

"Nooooooo" screamed the girl a she pushed Naruto back to the bed while she laid over him tears coming from her eyes "You're all I have, You're all I want and You're all I need, please." Naruto could could feel the pain in her words.

"Akua, I never had any experience with..." Akua putted a finger over his mouth.

"I know, when I bite you I saw you memories, I know the pain you have gone through. Naruto I have done terrible thi..."this time Naruto was the one who placed a finger over her mouth.

"Just like you saw my memories, for some strange reason I saw yours. I saw what happened between you and your adoptive family, but in the end you did the right thing." he finished while removing Akua's tears with his hand said girl only smiled.

"Then let us heal each other." she said while she took Naruto's hand with hers and placed over her chest, the action made Naruto blush. "Naruto let me show you my love, real love that can cure your heart." but before the blond could say anything Akua captured his lips in hers.

The feeling was foreign to Naruto, he had never experienced nothing like it and before he knew it he returned the kiss as something inside of him told him he needed this and that Akua was the only one who could truly understand and truly love him.

Before both knew it they had taken each others clothes and were ravaging each others bodies in a frenzy of lust, passion and love. Akua's moans filled the apartment and only silenced when they brought they lips together, the sound of their flesh on each other made the scene even more lustful for both of them.

After finishing Naruto felt guilty as he found out he took Akua's virginity, he commented if it was right what they had just done, even if they had just re-meet a while ago. Akua for her part said that even if they just had found each other the feelings they had were there from a long time, they needed this now.

**Flashback end**

This of course lead to the current situation of both them being in each others arms, suddenly the sounds of banging were made. Both ignored the knocking on the doors not once making a sound. He made it seem as if they were not. He was able to hide their presence completely. Not even those who saw them would be able to sense them.

The knocking on the door ceased and rushed footsteps were heard. It sounded like an emergency not that he cared. 'Maybe someone more mature will be able to handle whatever mission that have, besides I need some time to myself.' This was the thoughts that flashed through his head. He tightened his embrace with Akua and fell asleep

6 hours later the sounds of doors being slammed open awoke Naruto. He got out of bed without awakening Akua and put some pants, he went to open it when it burst open, he looked up to see the combination of angry and sad faces of Inuzuka clan members. Tsume went ahead and pulled him off his bed. On instinct he caught her fist aimed for his face. He was now able to see tears down her face.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU COWARD? BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BABY IS SEVERELY INJURED YOU SON OF A BITCH." She swung at him once again using her free hand, Naruto was caught of guard and the fist hit his face. Before Tsume could attack again, Neji appeared in his Hokage robes.

"Stand down now or else there will be punishments." Tsume obeyed not wanting a hefty fine. He turned towards Naruto. "Where were you Naruto when Kiba and his team requested backup. I sent my men to find you but you weren't anywhere to be found. You being the fastest here could have reached him in time to save him and his team but we couldn't find you. Because of that, Kiba was severely injured while he protected his genin team. There's a chance that his life as a ninja is over now. Sakura says it's not looking good for him right now. What do you have to say about that now? He took care of Hinata through missions as she had yet to give birth. " He was angry if the edge in his voice indicated that.

Naruto yawned ignoring the angry Inuzuka clan members and the edge in Neji's voice. "Why didn't you send someone more mature for the mission? or better yet someone more prepared with a rank to back it up. I'm sure sending me would have been a bad choice." Neji's fist bawled in fury when he said this. This was the reason why council members were starting to reconsider having Naruto as a Hokage. He was becoming uncaring of his comrades.

To add things up, he was now a complete asshole. Tsume knew what he meant especially when she agreed that he wasn't mature enough for now. She didn't mind him being Hokage and would have voted that after Neji stepped down for him to be the 8th Hokage. He had the skill and he would have matured by then. But now he changed into something she wouldn't consider Hokage material. He was no longer the bright cheery boy she had come to like. He was becoming hateful even passing the Uchiha in that category. She turned to see how Neji would react. Neji forced himself to calm down.

"You're still as immature as ever Naruto. At this rate you'll never become Hokage." Naruto snorted the proceeded to say something that shocked Neji to his core.

"I'm no longer interested in being Hokage. I gave up seeing no point in continue chasing after something for 20 years only to fail. I won't waste another 20 years of my life chasing something I will never obtain." Neji looked at Naruto.

'You were so fucking close to getting the position idiot.' He thought while continued staring at Naruto in shock. Tsume recoiled in shock. She didn't sense any bluff at all. She turned and walked away with her group in shock. First her son could lose his position as a shinobi and now the strongest ninja in the village no longer wishes to be Hokage meaning Neji would have to be Konoha's pillar of strength. Neji was strong but he wasn't the strongest. The strongest was Naruto, Sasuke who didn't want the position at all, and Sakura who also wanted nothing to do with the Hokage position. The three surpassed the sanins. This didn't look good at all.

Naruto continues staring at Neji impassively. "Is there anything else you wish to speak about Hokage-sama? if not leave my home"

"Yes Naruto, you are hereby stripped of your shinobi position failure to show up until I say so." He waited for any reaction but received none. Naruto merely nods his head not caring about ranks anymore. Actually being a konoha ninja didn't seem so interested anymore seeing as his dream was crushed so easily.

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Neji was furious on the inside. He turned away and walked off to inform his cousin the bad news. She would be devastated about this.

After Neji left Naruto felt a pair of hands on his back as well as some hair. He turned around and saw Akua leaning on his back and wearing only a sheet over her body.

"They shouldn't have done that to you, they had no right." she spoke with anger for what she just saw. Naruto turned around and saw her, there he finally knew.

"You're all I have. You're all I want. You're all I need." he spoke with tenderness and caressed her cheek while he picked her up bridal style and returned to his bedroom.

In no time, the people of Konoha heard about Kiba and his team's injuries. It was also confirmed that he could no longer become a shinobi as his chakra network was screwed up then there was the fact that several muscle tendons were destroyed and unable to be healed by Sakura who was their best healer.

The first thing they asked was why they didn't get Naruto which they stated that they couldn't find him. Word of Naruto's uncaring reaction to Kiba's injuries also shocked konoha to the core but not as much when word of him no longer wanting to be Hokage. This led to the Konoha 12 and Temari minus Kiba heading towards Naruto's apartment.

They found him leaving the apartment dressed in casual civilian clothes, he was wearing some jeans, black boots, sleeves shirt and a black jacket and he seemed to be in a hurry. They also noticed a smile that was a resemblance of the old Naruto.

The 6 months pregnant konoha and Suna kunoichi's being Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino stepped forward to Naruto. Sakura was the first to speak.

"NARUTO, what the hell's wrong with you? You should have gone on that mission to help Kiba." Naruto glanced at her for a second to which his face returned to the unfriendly and uncaring before continuing on his way.

"I'm…not….done….with ….you" She said each word through gritted teeth. "What if he died on that mission Naruto?" Naruto sighed in annoyance and pulled away from her grip ripping piece she was holding in the process. He vanished in a yellow flash, the Hiraishin technique he mastered.

Naruto appeared in a familiar place the forest of death, the place were he took his first chunin exam. Thinking about the exams made him laugh, but not a laugh of happiness but an empty laugh, he should have know better, that he would never be allowed to advance, after the fiasco in the last exams were he faced Konohamaru, how could he expect to be Hokage.

Letting a sight he continue walking till he got at a lake. A beautiful site in the gloomy place, as he took some steps someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who" said a female voice.

"I don't know Akua" he said with some mock tone.

"AH your not fun" she pouted. Naruto turned around and saw her, she stud there with her usual hair style but was wearing a traditional Chinese cheongsam dress. Akua took Naruto's hand and lead them into a blanket near the lake filled with food.

Both stood there enjoying what everyone would consider a normal date. The animals that were in the forest didn't bother them as they were afraid to get near the two.

This comes from one of one of Jarl2425 ideas called Dark sage from his diferent story ideas, i already have chapter 2 finished and depending how this one is receved ill post the second one which is flash foward to some years, also some of Akuas personality comes from Rosario of Sorrow go and check it out


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, this story alone got a huge amount of reviews, views and favorites in a short time, again plase dont coment on grammar, i get help by someone and the fact that my language is spanish(which i also suck at writing it) dosent help.**

**Someone asked me if i would add more R+V characters and maybe only as cameos if i add them, also i thing i want to make clear Naruto and Akua wont be evil, also some one or alot have asked to level the village donw(not in those words but you get it right), well i thought, what if Naruto dosent destroy the village but he dosent save it eiher, they were indifirent with him so no he reurns it.**

**Im not trying to have an evil overlord Naruto there so manny of those and pesonally they grew old on me. Well what i tried to have in the story is that they pushed Naruto too far and well he started to push back, he was there for everyone and sacrifaced alot in returned for everyone and well he didnt get anything in return nor their help.**

**Also im not trying to portrair konoha as evil as my other stories the thing i want to konoha to represent is that they dont know what they had until they lost it. Also on thing that i wrote is that they left Naruto to cool down which was wrong since what they should have done was supported him and helped him, so its basacly their fault he is like that to them.**

**Also Lokey478 mentioned to me an ova that was with blood prison and what the load of crap was that, Naruto discualifed by using his skill, that makes me think they would never allowed to advanced, i know its non canon like the rest of the ovas, but seriusly, that one as blood prision are nothing more that a stupid joke and shows how konoha actually is towards the blond and yet im surprice no one has used blood prision for a story,**

**For the chapter itself, you would like it or hate it because it would show scenes with a normal Naruto and a kinder Akua, but not to konoha(maybe only to teuchi and ayame and thats it)**

**chapter 3 is not done so you will have to wait for it.**

**Some years later**

Naruto life changed, to him the only thing that matter was Akua or was as also something else came. Akua became pregnant and months later gave birth to healthy baby girl, she was the exact image of her mother except she had her fathers eyes. They named the girl Akasha in honor of the woman Akua respected the most and mother to her beloved sister.

Akasha was born with the same dark aura as her parents, but she deeply loved her parents as they did her she had few friends in the village like the ramen chefs to who Naruto still acted like his older self, but evaded the rest and most notably the children of the konoha 12 and sensei's.

Naruto and his family moved out of the apartment and into his parents house, Naruto and Akua wedded some time after though it was kept secret, though they didn't care. Naruto became more reclusive than ever and only came out on rare occasion, the same for Akua, thou Akasha was allowed more freedom she wasn't allowed outside on her own, thou most of the time it was Akua who was with her.

Naruto walked around the village and passed his ex-friends noticing the small bundles of joy with fact none of them had seen Naruto in some years.

A few of them noticed Naruto and waved. Naruto turned away and kept walking ignoring them. He was called by the Hokage and was heading towards the tower. He opened the door leading to the office to find Kiba, Hinata, and two of who guessed to be their kids. One was a girl and the other was a boy, the girl was called hitomi and the boy Minato. Naruto was offended when they named the boy Minato and his daughter Akasha loathed him because she thought he stole her grandfathers name.

Kiba seeing Naruto waved at him as did the frowned when Naruto showed no interest in what Kiba said. He turned to Neji instead not interested at all.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here thou I have no obligation to come, so what do you want." Neji only sat there and said nothing which furthered in pissing him off, he was heading to the local book store since he promised Akasha to read some stories to her and he didn't want to waste time here "Is that why you called, to say nothing...very well then I'm leaving".

Kiba called out to Naruto. "Hey Naruto wait up. I want to ask you something." Kiba slowly walked towards a retreating Naruto. Hinata knew Kiba wouldn't be fast enough so she moved quickly and stopped in front of Naruto stopping him.

"Kiba-kun is trying to speak to you Naruto so don't be rude." She scowled at him in irritation. She was met with a fierce glare making her flinch. His hate seemed to increase over the years he went away. His aura showed no compassion at all unlike last time where a hint of warmness was left allowing his old self to be revived. But now he was in total darkness, an area she would never expected Naruto to go. To think this was the result of Neji becoming Hokage instead of him. This was childish or to her it was. Kiba made his way to him.

"What's wrong with you Naruto? You've changed and for the worse too. Even Sasuke's worried about you. How about me you and the gang hang out tomorrow seeing as I don't work then." Since he was no longer able to become a ninja, he's been working a civilian job as a clerk at his family's vet. He had gotten help from his mother as well when times got too tough for him. He not only worked but also helped Hinata watch over their kids as well.

"I would like to decline your offer now move out the way Hinata or else your children will grow up without a mother." This struck Hinata emotionally seeing the person she once admired so much threaten her. Kiba grew angry at this.

"Take that back asshole or I'll-"

"You'll do what civilian? What could you possible do to me, start a petition with the other losers to have me tossed of the village, call your mother, or what beat me with a stick." Kiba grew angrier as he was reminded of his non-ninja status. Hinata was too shocked to say anything.

"That's enough Naruto!" said Neji as he stood up from his chair. "Leave the office now or you'll be thrown in prison." Naruto glared at Neji before leaving without saying a word.

The door was slammed behind him. Kiba looked over to see a crying Hinata. His anger rose for the blonde man. "That asshole's always making Hinata-chan cry. No wonder he's alone. With that attitude, he'll stay alone. Who the hell would want to join his Harem Neji? You probably should cancel the restoration act now. I doubt having the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodline will matter seeing as no one would want his children." Neji looked down a bit.

"Unfortunately I can't do that Kiba. The elders had revealed too much about his bloodlines. They want his bloodline to continue no matter what. Healing abilities from both clans combined with one another taking it on a level beyond that of the Kyuubi, Fuingan bloodline allowing him to understand any seals plus the user would gain fuinjutsu knowledge that the parents knew, and more potent chakra isn't something they are willing to let go. Naruto's bloodline lies dormant within his body but he could still pass them on. They won't let another bloodline user go without producing at least 5 children especially when the Mokuton bloodline became extinct. Tsunade and Yamato dying ensured that.

The only problem is finding someone who isn't afraid of him or dislikes his new personality. There is also the fact that they will leave him with that dark aura around him. I want the child to grow up with both parents." An idea soon occurred in Kiba's mind.

"I might have an idea but you probably won't like it." He saw Neji's full attention aimed towards him. "Why don't we have our nurses collect semen from Naruto and impregnate a few women. I would like to volunteer my wife Hinata. I know it sounds wrong but I know Hinata well enough to know that she would be happy to have a mini Naruto around with that big goofy grin. We could name him Jiraiya or Kushina. I also miss the old prankster Naruto as well."

"We would like to volunteer as well." They turned to see the rest of the konoha 12, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, Anko and the clan heads. Sasuke spoke next. "I miss the little dobe that used to see me as an older brother. I'm sure everyone would agree as well. Neji pulled out a paper and wrote down the female names.

"Alright now I will have the nurses collect the semen. This will satisfy the council members and make the villagers happy when they see mini Naruto's running around. "Anbu" Several Anbu appeared before him in kneeling position. "I want you to inform Naruto that by the order of the council members and Hokage, he is to head over to the hospital for semen collection. His semen will be used to ensure that his family clan doesn't die." They answered with "Hai" before heading out. 30 minutes later the Anbu showed up with mostly mild injuries.

"Hokage-sama, could the children leave please" the Anbu asked while the parents told their children to wait outside, as they passed they saw a woman with black hair, red eyes and a black kimono behind the Anbu, when they weren't looking the door slammed shut behind them.

Outside the office the children sat bored on the chairs. Minato noticed another girl sitting on the opposed chairs(Akasha with Akua's black dress and boots) who was reading a book. He noticed the girl looked identical to the women who entered the office except that had blue eyes.

Minato approached with his smiling face and waved to the girl. To which she ignored and continued with her book, this actually made the children frown, but Minato wouldn't give up and approached said girl.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around. Are you knew to the village, I'm Minato what to be friends?" he extended his hand with a smile. The people who saw it thought it was cute. Akasha also extended her hand but shocked them when she slapped Minato's away.

"No, I don't want to be your friend. I hate you, your friends and your parents." said Akasha in an almost in a dead tone.

"What did we ever did to you?" asked an angry Hitomi. Akasha closed her book and put it by her side.

"What to know? Very well" she said still in a dead tone but in a polite manner "I hate your parents because on how they treated my daddy, I hate you because you are they children and I hate you the most."she pointed at Minato "Because you stole my grandfathers name." before anyone could ask the doors to the office opened revealing the women from before.

"Akasha we are going home" said the woman. Akasha personality did a complete 180 and she became cheerful "Yes mommy." she said while she took her book and took Akua's hand. "Hey mom can we go to Ichiraku's with daddy" Akua laughed and only nodded.

At the same time the konoha 12 came out of the office not believing what the were seeing or what happened moment earlier.

**Hokage office after the children left**

"What happened with Naruto and who is this woman at your side?" asked Neji. while everyone saw the black haired woman in a black kimono that had her shoulders bare

"Hokage-sama, my men are at the hospital." said the Anbu.

"Did Naruto do this?" asked Iruka not believing what had happened. Before the Anbu could continue he suddenly fell unconscious to a hit in the neck courtesy of Akua.

"No. It was me who sent them there." she said in an emotionless tone. Everyone could feel the dark aura around her equal if not superior to Naruto's own. Some other Anbu came and took their comrade to the hospital

"Who are you" asked Neji feeling really tense toward this person. Akua walked toward the front of the desk and in a cold tone spoke her name.

"I am Akua Uzumaki." she said which caught everyone out of guard.

'Uzumaki!" said Sakura not believing what she just heard.

"So you are an Uzumaki, well this is good news at least we don't have to rely on Naruto." spoke one of the clan heads while thinking how could this could benefit the village but before he could continue Akua slammed her foot on the desk breaking it in half, each side was sent to the opposite side of each other and slammed in to the wall.

The action shocked everyone more because the desk had a seal that prevented it to be broken, it was placed there so Tsunade couldn't break it when she was in a bad mood and yet this person just did it without effort.

"Listen here. This is not a social visit, I came here to warn you. Naruto Uzumaki is my husband, he is the father of my child and I don't like sharing him except with my daughter. So if you value your lifes you are leaving him alone or I'm going to kill everyone of you" Akua finished with such killer intent that everyone was losing their breath, and the fact that Akua's face was filled with anger didn't help either.

It still shocked them that Naruto was married and had a child, and no one knew. Akua spoke again "Are we clear?" she said. No one responded. She then pined Neji to the wall "I said are we clear?" this time Neji nodded and Akua let go of him. She turned around and started to leave until she saw Tsume.

In a flash she kicked the Inukuza matriarch in the stomach which made her bend over in agony, the Akua took Tsume's head and slammed it into the floor breaking a portion of it as well as her nose.

"That is for what you did to Naruto all those year ago bitch." and finally left. The group helped Tsume.

"Damnit, Naruto what are you trying to pull?" Neji yelled.

"I will try something Hokage-sama but I won't guarantee success. The dobe did beat me and he only grew stronger and that woman Akua seems just as strong. Actually never mind I'll end up losing again." The others went silent that Sasuke just stated that he would lose. Thinking about clearly, they could help but agree. Sasuke tried thinking of something else but only one thought came to mind.

"I wonder how things would have been if he was actually chosen to become Hokage. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way. If you think about it, people like Orochimaru, Madara, and Danzo became the way they were because they were denied the position of Hokage." Neji's head snapped towards him.

"HE was not denied the position."

"Then tell me what it was the Hokage-sama? You were chosen over him for the position when he was clearly stronger than you by miles. He was more willing to run the position than you and he would have given his life ten times over for the position. Heck it was kept him going on and sane after I read a file of his you imagine what it felt like to have your dream crumble in front of you? Of course not so you can't imagine how he truly felt to be denied that position of Hokage. That was his life's goal and now it isn't." He rubbed the bridges of his nose. Sakura approached him and rubbed his shoulders.

"So what will we do now Hokage-sama? Surely you don't want to run as Hokage for too long but who will replace you when you're done? Konohamaru don't want the position anymore seeing as his idol didn't get the position. He looks up to Naruto as a big brother just as he did with me. I talked to him and he just wishes to be as strong as Naruto. That's another potential Hokage gone. I won't be taking that position and neither will Sakura seeing as our positions as head of the police force and head chief of the hospital is very important. We don't have many potential Hokages." Neji could say anything as everything Sasuke said was true. He placed his face in his palm and this showed a sign that he was defeated. The others left him to contemplate alone.

Akua and Akasha returned home, there they saw Naruto sitting on a couch "Daddy" Akasha ran up to her father and Naruto picked her up and placer on his legs.

"So how did it go" he asked Akua.

"I managed to make them leave you alone and well I finally got my chance on the old hag who hit you the day we saw each other again." Suddenly a know in the door caught all of them off guard, Naruto placed Akasha on the floor and when to open it. Akua and Akasha right behind him..

On the other side he saw Kiba and Hinata holding their children. Kiba had a grin on his face while Hinata had a look of concern for Kiba. "I heard you had daughter Naruto. Where's the little one at?"

"Its you." Hitomi spoke who startled his parents when he saw the girl who insulted her brother. She looked over at Kiba and her face showed no emotion. Akasha only stiked her tounge to the arrivals.

"What do you want, I highly doubt you just came for that" asked the blond.

"Naruto we need to talk." spoke Hinata.

"Sorry I don't have time I'm busy with important work." replied the blond

"You're lying to me Naruto. I've been around you long enough to know when you're lying to me or not." She glared at him. This person really wasn't the same Naruto she once fell for. Why did Naruto hated them, Kiba started to think there was more that the possession of Hokage.

"Why, Naruto. We knew being Hokage was your dream, but its no excuse to be like this." Kiba asked the blond.

"It's because I hate you and every so called friend that stabbed me in the back during election. Instead of me the strongest ninja in the village trained under Jiraiya of the sanin, you people chose that pathetic bastard instead. You people would choose that weak _Hyuga_ instead of me. You are all fucking idiots." Hinata didn't like the way he talked about her cousin or the way he said Hyuga.

"Neji isn't weak and he is more mature than you Naruto. You're just jealous of him which you need to confess by the way. Jealousy doesn't look good on you. You were mature back then but now I don't know what to think of you." She had humor in her voice infuriating Naruto more.

"I was naive back then little bitch as you are now. Maybe you forgot but wasn't it Neji that tried to kill you before? but then again you always took everybody else side instead of mine, even after how much you said you loved me." Hinata of course remembered but Neji had changed into a better person so the past meant nothing.

"I see you're still hanging on the past Naruto-kun. If you could remember that then I could see why you're becoming angrier. You can't let go of the past and it's killing you. You hate these people because of the past Naruto so let go. You really need to grow up Naruto." She was getting tired of his childish behavior. Kiba still had said nothing but he listened on to what the two were saying.

"FUCK YOU AND THE VILLAGE. Just roll over and die."

"Make us." As the words left her mouth, Naruto's hand found it way around her throat. Kiba didn't have time to react as she was lifted from her neck. Naruto lifted her to eye level and glared at her with every ounce of hatred. Hinata's eye widen in fear upon seeing those eyes. Images of the smiling blonde boy with dreams to be Hokage flashed by but were soon replaced by a dark image of Naruto.

"You say I hang to the past, you and the rest have no right to say that after what all of you did to me." Naruto tossed her backwards. Hinata braced for impact. Kiba ran towards her to look for injuries and found none. He helped her up as Naruto shut the door again.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Y-yes Kiba-kun, I-I'll be fine. J-just let me take the b-babies off your hand for a while. Y-you and the guys will n-need to talk to N-Naruto." Seeing her stuttered like this meant Naruto had just shattered the confidence she gained over the years from him. All her confidence came from Naruto and now it was gone by the same person she got it from. She had stopped stuttering for a while so it was serious. He needed to summon the guys now. He gave her their children then took off to find the guys.

Meanwhile Naruto turned towards where his home with a darker aura. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if a rain cloud formed over him.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Akasha took Naruto's hand in her which made the blond smile even a little. He picked Akasha and motioned Akua to follow him to the living room.

"Can I ask both of you something?" he said.

"Of course Daddy" Akasha said while Akua only nodded.

"What would you think if we moved out of the village to another place, to be away from these people?" he mentioned.

"I don't mind daddy. I don't have many friends here the only ones that tried to be my friends are those who hurted you and i hate them" Akasha said while resting in her fathers arms.

"I would like to, as much as I like to trash people I don't like being with those you called friends. But can we get out of here without problems?" Akua asked.

"They can't do nothing, I'm a civilian besides the only other thing they could try is Akasha being in the shinobi academy but as we know she has been studying at a civilian school" with the approval of his family Naruto and them left Konoha that night, not to be seen in quiet some years.

**There chapter 2, also for those of you who read this, Jarl2425 has a compilation of one shots called diferent stories, both of these chapters are his Dark Sage chapter with edits and ading Akua. I wanted to do something with it for a while and Jarl2425 gave me permition thou he hasnt responded my PM.**

**Also since the idea of his diferent stories is that someone takes them i suggest giving the original a review and maybe someone will do a diferent version.**

**For my other stories, well most are on hold but i can say about the 3 that most of the people read which are Naruto Musou, Rise of the dragon Emperor and Were i Belong Redux:**

**-Naruto Musou is on hold, mostly because of Obito in canon and my recent dislike for canon girls and sadlyeven Hinata, thou i may do a nother NarutoxKoihime musou in the future.**

**-Rise of the Dragon emperor. I havent worked on the next chapter which will be after the next chapter of were i belong.**

**-Were i belong. I havent writen the next chapter and i will start once i finish the 3rd chapter for this story.**

**Also here is whats for the next chapter.**

**Naruto,Akua and Akasha have lived away from konoha for 10 years, Akasha studies in a civilian highschool and thou she is not a warrior or ninja but she has been trained by both of her parents, she knows some justu asell as Akua's fighting style which will reflect when she meets thosse children nopw teens she dosent like.**

**the next chapter would focus more on Akasha and the children of the konoha 11(since Naruto left) and also before you ask he will not return and will not forgive them.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Rosario+Vampire belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Konoha **

Neji was sitting on his office finishing the huge amount of paper work, he offend wondered why people such as Madara, Danzo, Orochimaru and Naruto looked at the position. His thoughts were soon interrupted when a knock at the door was heard.

Looking up Neji saw his friends. Sakura and Sasuke with their son Itachi. Kiba and Hinata with their twins Minato and Hitomi. Shikamaru and Temari with their daughter Shika. Over the past 10 years their children have grown and now are all powerful chunin.

They have also changed in the years, after Naruto left thing went some what down hill for the village. After they found out he left the council had a meeting, the fact they found out he was married and had a daughter who seemed to be almost the same age of all of their children.

The council was pleased to finally have an heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, but what they could find was that Naruto's wife and daughter were exactly like him towards konoha, they could feel the dark aura from both of them.

The council decided that for the good of their future ninja they would take the girl away from her parents, Neji and the rest didn't like the idea since they wouldn't like that happening to them, but they also had to think what was best for the girl.

Taking into account her age, Neji and co. went to the shinobi academy where their children attended and asked on information on about any Uzumaki which of course didn't give them results. It was latter discovered that the little girl now know as Akasha Uzumaki attended a civilian school which made everyone wonder why would the son of the Yondaime would send his daughter to a civilian school instead of the shinobi academy, but for the council it meant that they didn't have any claim over the girl.

Some time later the Konoha 11 went to Naruto's house, they really needed to talk. As they arrived they found out something strange inside they discovered everything was gone except a small table with a letter on it. The letter was from Naruto and it said that he had left the village on the date in said letter, apparently it has been some weeks actually.

The following day Naruto was placed in the bingo book which caused some unfortunate events. Iwa and Kumo joined forces and attacked since they didn't have their strongest shinobi, there were heavy losses on both sides and they were currently in an uneasy truce.

Also a few day later the fire daimyo came pissed off as the non-shinobi countries had canceled all trade alliances with the land of fire and the only way for them to consider reinstating it was to remove Naruto from the bingo book which of course left the council with no choice but to accept the condition.

One day in a gathering of the friends they all sat and spoke of Naruto and all of he events that had happened, it was then that their children interrupted them.

They told her and their children the things about Naruto at the start Hitomi was mad because of what the blond allowed to happen to her father, but it was Shika who changed everyone's reasoning. She spoke things like:

"Why did our grandparents allowed his parents to do all, why did you allowed him to go to prison and not telling the real reason, why not allowing him to advance his rank, why was he so immature for the position, and did you considered that all he said was true since the mission that crippled Kiba needed high rank not to mention he could have been busy and he wasn't the only shinobi in the village. But more importantly she asked why did they left him alone in the time he needed friends the most."

It was then that using all of her logic Shika dropped the bomb to their parents, all of this was their fault as they took the blond for granted and when he changed it was easier to blame it all on him not being mature when actually it was all the anger and hate he had bottled up, not being nominated for Hokage was the drop that spilled the cup.

And how right the little girl was, everything she said was true, but one thing became clear Konoha needed Naruto more than Naruto needed Konoha and now it was too late. They all agreed that if they ever saw him again they will talk and maybe earn his forgiveness and have him return. But currently there were other matters to attend to.

"Well I've gathered all of you here for an important mission." said Neji referring to his friend.

"Wait then why am I here, I'm not a ninja anymore remember." spoke Kiba.

"This mission is not that hard besides you need time out of the village think of it as a vacation." answered Neji and Kiba nodded.

"We have been tracking a certain item over the past weeks. Recently we found out a powerful business man in a town near snow country has acquired a very special item."

"What item is it Hokage?" asked Sasuke.

"Its similar to the forbidden scroll but its filled with the Uzumaki clans most priced seals that only those of that bloodline can understand. "

"You want it to use it as a bargain ship to have Naruto come back?" Shikamaru spoke.

"Shikamaru, after what we did. Your daughter opened up our eyes that day, Naruto helped us see the light and pulled us out of the darkness only for us to send him to it, we will make things right."

"But why are we all here?" asked Temari since marrying Shikamaru she became a konoha nin.

"Well, you'll need to go undercover and need to fake being a normal civilian family, that's why your children are here they will enroll in a civilian school for the duration of the mission to keep appearances, they have been already enrolled. So all of you will be leaving as soon as possible." everybody nodded and left to start their mission.

**Same time at a different location**

In a normal town, people were going in their usual busyness, the entire village was filled with civilians walking and talking with each other. In a hill one could see a school as the students returned home after a long day of classes(males have the classic black uniform and females have the red and white uniform from Kanon).

One girl came out with a serous expression.

"Akasha wait!" two voices yelled which made said person turn and give a friendly smile and wave at the two girls. After leaving the leaf Akasha and her parents came to this town which was really peaceful.

With some of his inheritance money Naruto managed to open some businesses and give a lot of people work, he and his family leaved in a big house but not as big as a mansion. Over the next years Naruto and Akua trained Akasha to defend herself learning powerful techniques. Being the child of a powerful vampire as well as a jinchuriki and the strongest shinobi gave her unimaginable strength even thou she was only half vampire.

Currently Akasha was enrolled in a civilian high school, not that she minded after finding what life her father lived as a shinobi. Akasha showed a lot of talents which made her one of the most popular girls at school, she was smart and good at sports, she knew how to play the piano and violin not to mention good looking.

Even so before becoming popular she earned a lot of friends because of her personality which is how her father used to be but she was not as dense as him and less trusting which came from her fathers experience as well as her mothers.

"Oh, Yue, Nodoka I thought that you had left already." Akasha spoke to her friends.

"Oh no, we were waiting for you so we could go home together." Nodoka spoke in a shy matter while Yue only nodded because she was drinking her juice.

Both Nodoka and Yue(yes they are the ones from negima) were Akasha´s best friends, they met each other and quickly became friends because of their love for books, thou Akasha enjoyed Mystery and horror novels more.

"Did you heard theirs going to be some transfer students" commented Yue as they walked home.

"Really I didn't know." spoke Nodoka to her friend while Akasha only raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, two boys and two girls. Though from what I heard they all got assigned in our class"

"4 into one class at once, don't you find it strange?" Akasha asked her friends which responded with raising their shoulders. "Anyway here we are, do you want to come inside?" Akasha asked.

"You don't think your parents would mind do you?" Yue spoke.

"Nonsense. Both of you are welcome here you know that."

"But-"

"No buts it's the weekends, now come one." Akasha pouted making her friend to give in and entering the house.

"Welcome home lady Akasha. Oh lady Yue and Lady Nodoka what a surprise but also welcome nonetheless." spoke an old man dressed as a butler outfit with a smile on his face (think of valkenhayn from blazblue)

"Thank you Kurama-san." spoke the 3 girls in unison. The nine tailed fox had been freed by Naruto some time ago, Kurama decided to live with the Uzumaki family and became a butler and while Naruto still had more of his power Kurama retained a decent amount which still made him a dangerous foe.

"Where are Mother and Father?" she asked.

"In the living room." he finished. Akasha nodded and headed with her friends to where her parents were.

"MOM, DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"Akasha yelled said as she opened the door and failing to cover her eyes the same as her friend Nodoka, Yue was just there with a blush on her face as all 3 of them stared at the scene in front of them. Akua was sitting on Naruto's legs while both were kissing in a really passionate way. They turned around to see their daughter and her friends just there at the door. Both just laughed at their antics.

Akasha was really embarrassed that her friends saw such a scene, sure she knew how much her parents love each other but sometimes they just got lost in the moment. Naruto and Akasha had both changed over the years.

Naruto now looked exactly like his father and loosing his whisker marks after Kurama was freed which was a bonus thou one of his eyes became red. He dressed in a formal suit(like Dracula in castlevania or Issa Shuzen). The woman in town always felt jealous towards his wife mostly because how kind he was to her, leaving Konoha had actually brighten his personality thou still he was pissed at his former village.

Akua, herself also greatly changes as her body became more define and had let her hair grow even thou she still looked the same even with the hair reaching her lower back, she was dressed in a red Victorian-styled gown, but what also got attention was the since of her belly since she was pregnant. Leaving Konoha gave her a change just like Naruto she became more composed and since Akasha's birth she became more cheerful and those that knew the old Akua Shuzen would be surprised by the change.

In fact that was not the only thing that caused her change. Some years of living in this town the Uzumaki family received a visit from none other that Issa and Gyokuro Shuzen. Akua came to hate her father and step mother after she and her sisters were used for their plans and became just tools.

Issa and Gyokuro tried to take Akasha since they learned she was both Akua and a jinchuriki's offspring it didn't ended as they expected as Naruto came and beat the two to a pulp and left them with a warning, it didn't help that Kurama was also there and both vampires feared the biju greatly.

Some time later they received the visit from someone Akua was not expecting her half sister Moka. Moka came and made peace with Akua since thanks to her they stopped Alucard and were able to help Moka's mother, both sisters shared a warm embrace and once again were family, Moka also introduced her son Jin Aono.

Moka then meet Naruto and Akasha and was honored that Akua's daughter was named after her mother. Moka and Akua exchanged letters on regular basis and also came to visit once in a while.

"Oh Akasha you are home. How was your day?" Akua spoke to her daughter.

"Fine. And don't change the subject what were you doing?" she spoke losing her temper.

"That's for only adults Akasha. Naruto told his daughter when he noticed the other two girls. "Oh Nodoka and Yue, is good to see you, how have both of you been?"

"We have been fine mister Uzumaki. Thank you." Yue spoke in her usual calm manner as she and Nodoka bowed.

"No need to bow girls, you know this is your home." Akua finished. She also notice the two girls looking at her, which made her smile "Want to feel the baby" she sad to the girls who proceeded to put their head feeling the baby's movement.

"Wow. When is the baby gonna be born?" Nodoka asked.

"Soon girls." Naruto told them as he placed his arm over Akua's shoulder.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Yue asked the couple.

"We don't know we want it to be a surprise. Also little Akasha want to be the best big sister in the world for her little brother or sister." This comment made Akasha blush in embarrassment.

"Yue, Nodoka you'll be staying for dinner right?" asked the blond which the two girls nodded and went with Akasha to her room

"I'm glad Akasha met those two." spoke Naruto which made his wife nod.

"All we needed was a place that we could feel at home. When Issa found me and took me to his castle I never felt welcomed except by Lady Akasha as well as my sisters. The only reason I was there was because I was a descendent of Alucard that was also the reason why Issa took my mother in and why she fled with me when I was young, to protect me." Naruto took Akua and gave her a gentle embrace.

"Your life will never return to be like that. We have each other and our children not to mention a place with people we can call friends, we will never become tools for anyone ever again." Naruto reassured Akua who just nodded.

That night they all share dinner which was enjoyable with some joking, laughing and stories. Nodoka and Yue had to stay because a snow storm had fallen, they called the girls parent who agreed since they knew the Uzumaki family, heck everyone knew of them and were well like and respected in the community.

In their room Naruto and Akua could hear the laughter of the girls and smiled both of them finally falling asleep.

**One weekend later**

It was Monday, Akasha headed to school with her two friends, they entered their class room and just talked until the bell rang.

Everyone headed to their seats as the teacher entered.

"Good morning class." spoke the teacher.

"Good morning sensei" the students answered.

"Well, as I guess you all know we are having new students in this class. Come in and introduce yourselves." spoke the teacher as two boys and two girls entered the classroom. Akasha felt uneasy as she saw them they look familiar, but also brought a lot of anger.

"_This can't be them_" thought the girl, while Nodoka and Yue saw the uneasiness of their friend.

"Akasha are you ok?" whispered Nodoka.

"No, Nodoka. I feel really bad, but I have to be certain of this." she whispered back.

"Those in the back, please stop talking" The teacher said making the girl to remain silent. Akasha told her friends that they would talk later. Then the new arrival started to introduce themselves.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you." said a black haired boy with a duck butt style, he also had a pink line of hair and green eyes.

"I'm Shika Nara." spoke a black haired girl in a bored tone.

"Hey, I'm Minato Inuzuka, nice to meet you please take care of me and my sister." said a brown spiked hair boy with a grin.

"I'm Hitomi Inuzuka, nice to met you." said a lavender eye girl with long bluish hair in a polite tone.

Suddenly all 4 felt an intense killer intent in the classroom but the rest seemed oblivious to it, turning around they saw a very pissed off girl. They didn't know who she was or why it seemed she was really mad at them thought all had the same thought of having seen her before.

"Its them, I can't believe they are here, and if their parents are here mom and dad won't like it one bit, and it wont be good for mom and the baby." thought Akasha never lifting her eyes at the new arrival. Yue and Nodoka notice it and knew by Akasha's expression that she knew the new students and she didn't like them and they had to do something really bad for Akasha to dislike them.

Classes continued and the 4 konoha nin felt Akasha's' eyes burning in their back. Classes ended for the day Akasha, Nodoka and Yue were leaving school after passing the gates Akasha felt a pull on her arm, she turned around and saw Hitomi as well as the other 3.

"What is your problem? For the entire class you gave us hate filled stares as if we have done something to you." Hitomi demanded in an angry tone. This caused the groups to be the center of attention mostly because of Akasha's popularity.

"I don't have to explain my self to you." Akasha said while she slapped Hitomi's arm away from her arm. The action made a certain Nara remember a certain incident that happened when they were younger.

"Its you. The girl that said she hated us when we were younger." Shika spoke earning the attention of her friends.

"So what if I am I have nothing more to say to you." Akasha responded coldly to the group, and started to leave. Hitomi lost her temper and try to juken Akasha only for said girl to grab her wrist, moments latter Hitomi was in the ground while Akasha bended her arm.

Minato tried to help his sister but also found himself on the ground thanks to a kick from Akasha, the were surprise that the girl did this to them. They were chunin and clan heirs while the girl was a civilian.

"I may not be a ninja but my parents have taught me all they knew and taught me well. Consider this a warning, try this again and I will break your arm." Akasha turned to her friend "Sorry Yue, Nodoka, we will have to go to that place another time, I'm not feeling well." and with that Akasha left after reeving nods from the girls.

"She has really got skill." spoke Itachi while the rest helped Hitomi.

"We need to tell our parents." Shika spoke as she and her friends left toward their home. Once home they called their parents who were waiting in the living room.

"Ok, so whats so important that you need to call us?" Sasuke asked his children.

"We saw her dad. That girl the one you said is Uzumaki's daughter." Itachi told making the old ones eyes widen.

"I can't believe Naruto is in this town." Sakura said this time sounding uneasy since they weren't expecting to know from him to soon.

"Do you know were that girl lives?" the teen shook their heads.

"We still have a mission to complete first, we can see what we can do with Naruto after acquiring that item." Shikamaru explained.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki residence Akasha stood in front of a set of doors. Kurama was working on his duties and her mother was resting in the living room drinking some tea. She knew she had to tell her father since her mother despite being strong was delicate do to her pregnancy and she didn't want anything bad to happened to the baby. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a male coming from behind the doors. Akasha entered the room, it was her fathers study, she could see all the books on the shelves that were over a red carpet. She always enjoyed entering this room as she would read some of the books or her parents would read to her some times when she was smaller.

On the opposite side was a large painting of her family, said painting would be replace after some time and the old one would be place on another place in the house. The current one had her mother sitting on a chair and wearing her usual red dress, it also showed her pregnancy. Next to her was herself wearing a black dress and behind both of them her father had a hand on both of their shoulder.

She then looked below the painting and saw her father viewing some documents, mostly likely of his business.

"Oh, Akasha. How was school today?" Said the blond with a smile.

"Same as always. But I need to speak with you Father" Akasha spoke making Naruto sigh since when she refer to him as father instead of dad or daddy he knew something was wrong.

"Please Akasha, don't be so formal with me, I know when you address me like that things are not right." Naruto told his daughter while he motioned for her to come closer and sit on his legs just like when she was younger. Akasha did so and her father gave her a warm embrace, she always felt safe in her parents embrace.

"Now you tell daddy what's wrong." he said while trying to ease her worriers.

"They are here." she said almost as a whisper which made Naruto confuse.

"I don't get it, who is here princess?"

"Those children whose parents made you suffer. The ones from the place we left 10 years ago." to say Naruto was not happy was an understatement. He didn't let it show but Akasha knew her father was mad, not at her but at the people.

"How do you know this?" he asked his daughter.

"Because they are in my class and now know who I am." she finished sounding somewhat worried.

'Great just great, I left to get away from them and know after a peaceful life they come barking in.' thought the blond.

"What are we going to do dad? I didn't told mommy because of the baby. But what if they try something?" Akasha spoke with a worried tone.

"For now we wait. Hopefully they came for another reason and wont bother us, but if they try something they will regret it." Akasha only nodded.

**And finish. well i hope you like it. Anyway i have a Naruto and Rosario + Vampire crossover challenge for you.**

**Well the background is that Naruto went to Youkai academy instead of Tsukune during his training trip with Jiraiya, he spent 3 years there and events followed the R+V ones.**

**When you start the story the 4th shinobi war is over but Naruto is alone because the girls(from Naruto) dumped him like from -i have a purpose anymore- well one day the girls that fell in love with him in Youkai academy come to live with him and well the girls from Naruto start to feel jealous.**

**The only point I want you to have is that Naruto is not paired with girls from the Naruto world only from the Rosario + vampire one Moka (both of them, personally have them as twins or gaining separet bodies instead of the same person), Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby and Akua(yes Naruto saves her from becoming a weapon and its part of his harem), also Naruto has to be and stay Human, he can be powerful but human.**

**Also if anyone want to make a story like this one then go a head, just please no girl from Naruto.**

**PS.  
**

**I wont update in a while any of my stories, sorry.  
**


End file.
